1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to sanders, specifically removable edge and corner sanding attachment adaptable to all vibrating or orbital type sanders.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are presently power tools which are specifically designed and dedicated to flush sanding into edges and corners where two or more edge and/or corner surfaces meet at an angle and are fastened together. However, these dedicated edge and corner power sanders are prohibitively expensive to most craftsman.
Research of patent records at Sunnyvale, Calif. was accomplished. Related prior art found is U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,189, a sander extension device. However, prior art differs from my invention as it is intended for sanding curved surfaces and said device is mounted onto sandpaper clamps. The following text will elaborate on my invention. Several tool and trade catalogs advertise edge and corner sanding attachments for hand grinders. These attachments require disassembly, with various tools, of portions of grinders before said attachments can be used. To restore grinders to original configuration, attachments must be removed, using various tools, and grinder must be reassembled to its original configuration. This is very time consuming and inconvenient and discourages the user from utilizing attachments. Also, attachments presently available will fit only certain configurations of grinders